Power Rangers Geo Guardians 1: The Chosen Protectors
by KenosDC1
Summary: In a distant planet called Elementia resided powerful objects known as Geo Stones granting the power of Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Ice, and Light, and mythic beasts protected them. But when a multi-world conqueror wishes to obtain them for himself and defeats the protectors, seven teenagers are chosen to be the new protectors, they are the Power Rangers Geo Guardians.
1. Origins

**Chapter One: Origins**

Long ago in a galaxy near the Milky Way Galaxy, known as the Genesis Galaxy, gave home to a planet called Elementia.

Within Elementia, the land was divided into seven different realms, each representing a specific element, and those elements were fire, water, lightning, wind, earth, ice, and light.

In each of the realms lived human like animals and mythical beasts called Rinji.

But within the center of the planet, called the Neutral Zone, resided the Geo Stones, sentient objects of destructive power which acted as a source of balance on Elementia.

Each of the seven realms had corresponding stone: the Red X stone represented the Fire Realm , the Blue oval stone represented the Water Realm , the Yellow triangle stone represented the Lightning Realm, the Pink square stone represented the Wind Realm, the Green diamond stone represented the Earth Realm, the Black hexagon stone represented the Ice Realm, and finally, there was the Silver star stone which represented the Light Realm.

It was said in ancient times that great deities created the stones and for eons they wandered the outskirts of Genesis until an asteroid hit them, and with their power, they created a planet around it which now was known as Elementia.

But, there are people who would use the stones for their own gain, even at the cost of Elementia's destruction, so to protect the stones, one Rinji from each realm was selected to protect the stones from evil, these seven Rinji were known as the first Geo Guardians.


	2. Defeated

**Chapter Two: Defeated**

Due to the Rinji's 500 year lifespan, the Geo Guardians have been defending the Geo Stones for 200 years from any threat that would use it for themselves, and for 10 years lived in peace, and then after those years, a new threat arrived.

"Ha, so this is Elementia." said the stranger.

Then soon he was met my by the Geo Guardians.

"Identify yourself." said Flame, guardian of the Red Geo Stone.

" O.k then." replied the stranger, "I am Zakar, an intergalactic conqueror of ten worlds, and I'm here for the Geo Stones".

"Ha, you really think we'd just give them over." said Gayle, guardian of the Pink Geo Stone.

"We've guarded these stones for 2 centuries to keep it away from people like you."added Frost, guardian of the Black Geo Stone.

"If you want the stones, you'll have to take them from us." followed Illumi, guardian of the Silver Geo Stone (note: Illumi's name is spelled with a capital i)

"Fine then, I'll have to take them by force." said Zakar as he snapped his fingers and a hundred foot soldiers came to his side.

"O.k soldiers, destroy them!" commanded Zakar as they charged toward the guardians.

" Ready guardians!" said Flame

"Ready." replied the other guardians in unison.

Despite the difference in numbers, the guardians defeated Zakar's soldiers.

"Really, is that all you have to offer." bragged Bolt, guardian of the Yellow Geo Stone.

"No, of course not." replied Zakar, "I've saved the best for last, now show me what you can do."

"I'll take him down myself." said a proud Bolt as charged toward Zakar.

"No Bolt wait, we need a plan first." cried Illumi.

But he ignored her suggestion as he neared Zakar.

"Now I've got you." yelled Bolt as he prepared to attack.

"On the contrary, I've got you." replied Zakar as he shot an energy blast and sent Bolt to the ground, then Zakar unsheathed a sword a moved toward Bolt.

"Flame, we have to do something." said Gayle

"It's no use." replied Frost, "We're too far away."

"Wait, are we missing somebody?" asked Illumi.

"Any last words." said Zakar as he readied to strike down the guardian.

"No I won't let you." yelled Wave, guardian of the Blue Geo Stone as he jumped in and took the hit for Bolt.

"Wave!" cried the remaining guardians as they ran to their wounded ally and Zakar backed away.

"Don't worry Wave, you're going to be alright." said Frost as he used his powers to freeze the area around Wave's wound.

After Bolt got up, he went to where his wounded friend was lying.

"Why Wave, why did you do it." asked a sad Bolt

"Because we're a team, and more importantly, we're friends." said Wave faintly.

"You'll pay for this you son of a gun." said Bolt as he clenched his fists in anger and electricity surrounded him.

"I have an idea, let's use our special attack routine." said Quake, guardian of the Green Geo Stone.

"I don't know Quake." questioned Gayle. "Without Wave, it won't be as powerful as usual."

"Well we have to do something." replied Quake.

"I say we go with Quake's idea." said Bolt.

"Fine then, we'll use the special attack routine, you with us, Gayle." said Flame.

"O.k then, if everyone else is on board." answered Gayle.

"What's the matter, have you lost your nerve." said a proud Zakar.

"Laugh while you can Zakar, you won't be once we're done with you." replied Frost.

"Is that so?" replied Zakar.

Then the remaining guardians formed a line and cupped their hands together as energy formed and they fired it in unison and it combined into one attack heading for Zakar.

"Impressive attack...but I'm not the conqueror of ten worlds for nothing." said Zakar as he spun with his sword and sent the attack back to its origin.

"Ahhh!" yelled the guardians as they fell to the ground.

"I have to say that was close, if that other one was with you, that would have beaten me." said a surprised Zakar. "Now I'll be taking those stones."

"We need reinforcements." said Frost.

"There's no point." replied Wave as he regained consciousness. "We're the strongest in Elementia, every other Rinji combined couldn't beat us, so if we can't beat him, there's little chance anybody else can."

"There's still one alternative." said Flame. "We can use Final Protocol, do you all agree."

"No Flame." answered Illumi. "If we use Final Protocol, Elementia will only have three years to survive on its own, then the whole planet will collapse."

"I know Illumi, but if Zakar get the stones, it'll be much worse." said Flame

"Fine then, let's do it." agreed Illumi as the guardians transformed into beams of energy, and shot themselves into their respective stones.

"What's happening." said a startled Zakar as the stones left their resting place, glowed intensely, and left Elementia.

"I won't let you get away!" exclaimed an angered Zakar as he stormed back to his ship. "Captain, track the stones."

 **After the Geo Guardians Left Elementia**

"What do we do now Flame?" asked Gayle. "Even inside the Geo Stones, we can't fly forever."

"Relax." answered Flame. "We're entering the Milky Way Galaxy, let's find a planet to reside in until we can return to Elementia.

"Let's go to Earth." suggested Wave. "From the information I got from the Water Realm, it's the only planet that has sustainable life here."

But little did they know that they were being watched as they descended down to Earth.

"So that's where they're going." said a mischievous Zakar. "Captain set a course for Earth."


	3. Found

**Chapter Three: Found**

"Wake up Kyle." said a loud voice. "You're going to be late for school."

"O.k mom, you don't have to be so loud." said an annoyed Kyle as he woke up, got ready, and left for school.

"Good morning Kyle." said two voices in unison.

" Hey Whyatt, hey Fiona, good morning." replied Kyle.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late." said Fiona.

"By the way you two." said Kyle as he faced his friends. "Today's Friday, so what do you want to do over the weekend."

"Oh no, no this time." said Whyatt

"Yeah." followed Fiona. "Everytime you take us somewhere, it usually doesn't turn out good."

"What, I just like adventure, like my dad." replied Kyle.

"A bit too much." said Whyatt. "Like that time you led us into that cave with the horde of bats, or that time we entered a closed off part of the beach and got chased by angry fish."

"Well look on the bright side, at least we made it back in one piece." laughed Kyle.

Then the three arrived at their school, Heatherton High, in the city of Walticear.

"O.k class." said Mrs. Sharon, the trio's homeroom teacher. "I hope you remember we have a spelunking trip today to see the crystals."

"Oh why another cave." moaned Fiona.

"Nice." said an excited Kyle. "I wonder what mysterious things I'll find."

Soon the bus came to pick up the class and in fifteen minutes, the class arrived in Walticear National Park. As they got off, they were met by a man dressed in white.

"Hello students." said the man. "My name is Matthew and I'll be your guide, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

After hearing those words, Kyle eagerly raised his hand.

"Yes you, with your hand up." said Matthew.

"So how far will we go? What would we find? Is there anything rare in that cave?" asked an ecstatic Kyle.

"Well you sound like the adventurous type." said Matthew. "What's your name kid."

"I'm Kyle...Kyle Carsly, I'm 15 years old and I love adventure." replied Kyle.

"Well Kyle." said Matthew. "There's nothing rare in the parts we've explored, but that still leaves the rest of the cave."

"And as for the rest of the cave, we'll see soon." added Matthew.

Then Matthew gave the class their gear and led them inside the cave.

"O.k class, stay together and follow me." ordered Matthew.

As the group advanced, they reached a split path.

"O.k class, the area is this way." said Matthew.

"What about the other path?" asked a curious Kyle.

"That part of the cave is unexplored Kyle." replied Matthew.

"I wonder what I can find there." thought a scheming Kyle.

As the group followed Matthew to the designated area, Kyle slowly made his way to the other path, hoping nobody would notice him, but somebody saw him.

"Where do you think you're going." said Fiona. "We're supposed to be going this way."

"But Fiona." protested Kyle. "You know my sense of adventure, why don't you want me to go."

"You could get hurt." said Fiona. "You might be an adventure crazed idiot, but you're still my friend and I care about your safety."

"Well I'm touched that you care so much, but I'm still going, cya." said Kyle as he went to the other path.

"You'll never change." said a grinning Fiona.

"Come on sis." said Whyatt. "You don't want to be left behind."

"Coming little bro." replied Fiona.

While the other group were searching for crystals, Kyle searched the unexplored part of the cave, using his flashlight cap to look for these on the walls.

"Well this is a bummer." said a disappointed Kyle. "I haven't spotted anything and it's been 15 minutes."

"I guess I could go back, but something tells me to keep going." said Kyle as he continued down the path.

Soon Kyle discovered something.

"Hey what's this." said Kyle as he noticed a faint red glow in the walls, and used his pic and hammer to get it out.

"Why is this thing shaped like an X." wondered Kyle as he held the mysterious stone. "Well never mind that , I should regroup with the class now."

Soon after finding the mysterious stone, he finds the group, and except for Fiona, didn't realize he'd gone, then they left the cave.

"So kids, was that fun?" asked Matthew.

"Yes!" replied all the students.

'You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought." said Fiona

"Kyle, did you enjoy the trip too?" asked Matthew again.

"Yeah." replied Kyle. "It was really exciting."

"Good, I'm glad." said Matthew.

"O.k class, say thank you to Matthew." said Mrs. Sharon

"Thank you, Matthew." said the class.

"You're welcome." replied Matthew "I hope we can meet again."

Once they were back on the bus, Kyle told Whyatt and Fiona about what happened and showed them the mysterious stone.

"Wait you did what?" asked Whyatt in surprise.

"Nothing that anybody needs to know." replied Kyle.

"You think it's from space, like some kind of meteor?" asked Fiona

"I don't know, it could be." replied Kyle as he looked at the stone with great interest.

"Well, we'll have to discuss this later." said Fiona. "Since today is an early release, once we get to the school, it'll be time to head home."

After arriving at the school, Whyatt and Fiona started their way home, then Kyle caught up with them.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Kyle.

"Sorry Kyle, we can't." replied Whyatt. "We're going home to see our dad."

"Oh yeah, your dad's an archeologist, so he isn't around very often." said Kyle. "O.k then, I'll see you later."


	4. Discovery

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

"I wonder how long dad will stay with us for." wondered Fiona.

"It has to be for a good time." replied Fiona. "He's been gone for over a month now."

As the siblings got home, they were greeted by a familiar tone.

"Dad!" said the two as they ran to their father to embrace him.

"How are you dad? What did you do at the site? Did you have fun there?" asked the two with excitement.

"Well kidos." said their father. "I'm doing just fine, and I had a lot of fun there, and most of the excavating was on stones."

"We're so glad to see you dad." said Fiona.

"I'm glad to see you too Fiona." replied their father. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brung gifts for you two."

"You did!" said the two.

"Yes, I did." replied their father as hey gave them two odd shaped stones, the one he gave Whyatt was shaped like an oval, and Fiona's stones was shaped like a triangle.

"Where did you get these?" asked Whyatt.

"Well, while I was unearthing some ancient stones, I noticed a faint blue and yellow glow, interested by what it could be, I dug it out, and for finding it, the person in charge let me keep them."

"Wow, these are great dad, thanks." said Fiona

"Hey sis." said Whyatt "These look a lot like the stone Kyle showed us."

"Yeah, it kind of does." agreed Fiona. "Should we call him."

"I think we should." replied Whyatt. "Sorry we have to leave so soon dad, we have to see our friend."

"That's o.k." said their father. "Normally I'd stay for three weeks before leaving again, but this time I'll be staying for a whole year."

"Really, a whole year!" said an excited Whyatt.

"Yeah, really." replied their father. "Now go meet up with your friend."

"O.k, bye dad." said the two as they went out the door.

After they left, Whyatt called Kyle to meet them at the park, and soon the three were discussing their new discovery.

"So, there are more of these stones." said Kyle.

"How many more?" asked Whyatt.

"I'm not really sure." replied Fiona. "All we know now that there are three."

"So, you three have one too." said an unfamiliar voice.

"What." said Kyle as two people approached them.

"Hey, I know you too." said Fiona.

"How did you know them?" asked a confused Kyle.

"There from the homeroom next door." replied Fiona. "The girls name is Krista Cane, and the boy with her is Rudy Matel."

"Yeah we've met before." said Krista. "You're Fiona Qwill, that's your brother Whyatt, and your boyfriend, Kyle Carsly."

"He's not my boyfriend." said an annoyed Fiona.

"Sure he's not." laughed Krista.

"Never mind all of that." interrupted Kyle. "You said we had something too."

"Oh yeah, we have these." replied Krista as she and Rudy showed them their stones, Krista's stone looked like a square, and Rudy's looked like a diamond. Then the three showed Rudy and Krista their stones.

"So how and when did you find your stones?" asked Kyle curiously.

"O.k then I'll go first." said Rudy.

"It was only three days ago." began Rudy. "I was walking my dog, Rover, in the woods, normally we'd go to the park, but for some reason, he kept tugging me to go to the woods, so we went."

"Then what happened?" asked Kyle.

"For about ten minutes, everything was going fine, then for some reason he ran off to a random spot then started digging." replied Rudy. "Then when he came back to me, he had a weird shaped stone in his mouth."

"So that's how you got your stone." said Fiona.

"O.k, it's my turn." said Krista.

"My discovery was three days ago as well, in the same woods Rudy was in. I was doing some bird watching, and the bird I was checking flew into its nest, so I climbed after it, and once I reached the top, I saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Whyatt.

"I saw an odd shaped stone inside inside the bird's nest." said Krista. "A little while after coming down, I ran into Rudy."

"So we wondered if there were more of these stones, and who possessed them." added Rudy.

Then it happened, as Rudy finished speaking, the stones started to glow and the five were enclosed in a mysterious barrier, and then they all passed out."


	5. Vision

**Chapter Five: Vision**

"Get up Kyle..Kyle..Kyle!" screamed a voice.

As Kyle regained consciousness, he arose to a teary Fiona.

"I'm o.k Fiona, no need to tear up." said Kyle as Fiona hugged him with relief.

"I'm glad you're o.k." said Fiona. "It was just..you were the only still out after what happened."

"That reminds me." said Rudy. "Where are we, from what I recall, a barrier trapped us, then we passed out."

"So, are we like dead?" asked a worried Whyatt.

"No you're not dead I assure you." said a voice from the distance startling the group as five odd looking creatures appeared before them."

"Who, or what, are you?" asked a startled Krista.

"We are part of the Geo Guardians." said one of the creatures. "My name is Flame."

"What are Geo Guardians?" asked Kyle as Flame prepared to explain.

"Not long ago, on a different planet called Elementia, resided the powerful Geo Stones, responsible for creation and prosperity on Elementia. To protect the stones from evil, seven of our kind, known as Rinji, were chosen to defend these stones, we became the Geo Guardians."

"So these rocks are called Geo Stones." said Fiona as she reached out for her stone, but it wasn't there.

"Oh you won't find them." laughed Flame. "You're all having a vision."

"A vision!" said the five with disbelief.

"Yes, a vision." answered Flame. "When the barrier knocked you out, we used our powers to transport your consciousness' inside the Geo Stones, like giving a vision to your mind."

"So technically." added one of the other Rinji. "You're all still in the park, out cold, but there's a barrier to protect your bodies from outside forces."

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Kyle. "We haven't introduced ourselves."

Then the five proceeded to acquaint themselves.

"Hello." began Kyle. "My name is Kyle Carsly."

"I'm Whyatt Qwill and this is my sister, Fiona."

"Hello all, my name is Krista Cane."

"Last, but certainly not least, I'm Rudy Matel."

"It's good to meet you all." replied Flame.

"Well as you heard before, my name is Flame, guardian of Kyle's Red X stone."

"I'm Wave, guardian of young Whyatt's Blue oval stone."

"My name is Bolt, and I'm the guardian of Fiona's Yellow triangle stone."

"Hi, I'm Gayle, I guard Krista's Pink square stone."

"Finally, I'm Quake, defender of Rudy's Green diamond stone."

"Well, now that we're all acquainted." said Whyatt. "Can I ask a few questions."

"Sure." replied Wave. "Ask away."

"O.k then." began Whyatt. "Why aren't you all on Elementia? If your the Geo Guardians, why aren't you guarding the stones? And why have you given us this vision?"

"Very good questions." replied Wave. "Would you like to explain Flame."

"O.k, I tell what happened." said Flame.

"It was only two years ago, the seven of us, back when we were seven, have been enjoying a ten-year peace, that was until a multi-world conqueror by the name of Zakar came to take the stones. We tried to stop him, but it was no use and he quickly defeated us. As Zakar neared the stones, we initiated " _Final Protocol"_ in which we transformed into beams of energy, and trapped ourselves inside the stones, and from within them, we brought them to Earth, as we entered the planet's atmosphere, we scattered, but not far away, in differents parts of the region. But unfortunately, doing Final Protocol trapped us in the stones for eternity, and the worse part of it is that Elementia can only survive up to three years after the stones left the atmosphere, and this is the final year."

"Thanks for explaining." said Rudy. "But that still leaves one question unanswered."

"Oh really, and what's that?" asked Quake.

"Why have you given us this vision?" asked Whyatt.

"Ah yes." replied Flame. "As I said before, the usage of Final Protocol trapped us within the stones, and we've chosen you to defend the stones now."

"But, I'll ask you now." said Flame with a serious tone. "Will you become the new Geo Guardians. If you except, you'll be given special weapons and abilities, but if you refuse, leave your Geo Stone here and head back to your daily lives. It's your choice."

"O.k, I'm in." said a serious Kyle. "I'm always up for an adventure."

"That makes two." added Whyatt.

"We're in as well." continued Krista and Rudy.

"Not me." said Fiona, shocking everybody."

"Why not Fiona?" asked Krista.

"My dad just got back from his trip, and if I accept, I can't spend time with him, and if this takes up all the time he's here for, he'll leave again." replied Fiona.

As she finished, Whyatt came up to her and slapped her in the face.

"How can you say something like that!" yelled an angered Whyatt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fiona as she put her hand up to where her face was slapped.

"I want to spend time with dad too, but if Zakar gets the stones, nobody is safe, including dad, is that what you want." replied Whyatt as he calmed down.

"I'm in then." said Fiona with a look of realization on her face.

"Good." said Bolt. "If Fiona refused, I'd be partnerless."

Then suddenly the area around the five got dark, and they awoke back in the park.

"Wow." said Rudy. "Was that all real?"

"Yeah, it was real." said Fiona. "My face is still red from Whyatt slapping me."

"Oh, sorry about that sis." apologized Whyatt.

"Don't be." replied Fiona. "You helped me see the bigger picture, good going little bro."

"Time for another adventure!" screamed Kyle.


	6. Encounter

**Chapter Six: Encounter**

"Hello everyone." said a cheerful Quake startling the five, who just recently awoke from their vision.

"How are you outside of the stone?" asked Rudy. "I thought you were trapped."

"We are trapped." replied Quake. "But within the Geo Stones, we can project ourselves, and only other chosen ones can see us."

"So why are you here?" asked Kyle.

"Flame told me to give you these." replied Quake.

Then the Geo Stones created a portal and out came five multi-colored devices.

"What are these?" asked a mesmerized Fiona.

"These are your Geo morphers." Quake explained. "These will transform you into a defense force your planet calls "Power Rangers"."

"Cool." replied Kyle as he looked at his morpher, which looked like a wrist watch, but a bit bigger, and it was red with flame designs on it, and an X shaped lock on the bottom.

"Our morphers are different Kyle." said Fiona. "My morpher is yellow with thunderbolt designs, and has a triangle shaped lock on the bottom."

Then the ranger's fun ended when from out of nowhere, they were surrounded by robotic soldiers, and a figure emerged from them.

"So you're the new Geo Guardians I presume."

"Yeah, and what's it to you." said Kyle. "And who are you."

"I'm Zakar, you probably heard of me."

"Yeah, we know about you." said Rudy. "You tried to steal the Geo Stones."

"Guilty as charged." replied a proud Zakar.

"So let me guess, you're here for the Geo Stones." said Kyle

"Yes that's right." answered Zakar. "Now give them to me or else."

"Or else what." answered a cocky Krista. "There's nothing you can do to make us surrender our stones to you."

"Oh I think there is." said Zakar as he snapped his fingers and two of his soldiers came with two bound teenagers.

"So what do ya say guardians." snickered Zakar. "If I don't get those stones, I can't guarantee the safety of these two."

"You damn bastard!" shouted Kyle in anger. "You would really endanger innocent bystanders for these stones, don't you have any honor."

"No, not really." replied Zakar. "When I want something, I'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"I won't let you get away with this!" screamed Kyle as flames surrounded him.

"Wow, what is this." wondered Kyle as Flame appeared before him.

"This Kyle, is your new Geo Power." said Flame.

"Please elaborate?" asked a confused Kyle.

"When you chose to become a Geo Guardian, you obtained new abilities, like the power to control an element." replied Flame.

"Oh o.k, I think I know the rest." said Kyle as he raised his hand and fire shot out, incinerating some of the guards.

"Wait, if Kyle can use Geo Power, then so can we." said Whyatt.

"Let's go." said the guardians as they used their new found power to defeat the guards and free the hostages.

"How did you do that?" asked of the rescued teenagers.

"I can't tell you." replied Kyle. "It's kind of a secret."

"I meant how'd you do that with your Geo Stone, when I tried with mine, nothing happened."

"Wait, what." said a surprised Rudy. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but do you have Geo Stones too."

"Yes we do, but first, allow us to introduce ourselves." began the teenager. "My name is Cyrus Shaw, and this is my little cousin, Roxanne Truz."

"So, where are your Geo Stones?" asked Krista

"We have them right here." said Cyrus as he and Roxanne show the rangers their stones, Cyrus' stone was shaped like a hexagon, and Roxanne was shaped like a star."

"So when did you discover your stones?" asked Kyle.

"It was a week ago." said Roxanne. "When our families went to the beach, Cyrus and I were about to go out to swim when something shiny caught our eye."

"When we dug them out, we found two odd shaped stones." added Cyrus. "And when we picked them up, we passed out."

"You must've had a vision." said Whyatt. "The same thing happened to us."

"Yeah, it did. When we awoke, we met two creatures, one of them was called Frost, the other was Illumi. They informed us about Zakar, but they told us our powers would awaken when we met the others, I didn't understand what that meant then, but I do now."

As he said this, the hexagon and star stone floated into the air, opened a small portal, and out came two Geo morphers.

"Nice." said Cyrus. "Now we have the power too."

"But this still leaves one thing." said Kyle. "How did Zakar capture you?"

"That forwards to today." explained Roxanne. "We were walking home after soccer practice when, from out of nowhere, robots came and restrained us. Then Zakar came out from them and told us we'd be bargaining chips for the Geo Stones."

"But I don't think he knew about our stones." said Cyrus. "Or he would've taken them."

"Hello, did you forget about me!" yelled Zakar, much the ranger's surprise.

"Oh you're still here." laughed Kyle.

"Don't play with me human." replied Zakar. "And just in case you thinking of it, my armor can protect me from your meager elemental attacks."

"So, what do we do now." said Kyle as Flame appeared to him again.

"Kyle, there is something you can do." said Flame as he explained to Kyle what to do.

"O.k then, I understand." replied Kyle as he called the other rangers to form a line.

"Ready rangers!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Ready!" replied the other rangers in unison.

"It's Morphin time, Geo Stones set." said Kyle as he and the other rangers inserted the stones into their morpher locks, and turned them clockwise.

"Power up, Harmonize the elements!" cried the rangers as they transformed into 5 multi-colored fighters.

"This is awesome." said Kyle as he marveled at his new suit, with the chest area having flame designs and an X in the center, with a basic red helmet, and an X shaped visor.

"So what, you got new suits, it won't save you from my power." boasted Zakar

"Really, then we'll just have to show you what we can do." replied Kyle.

"Entrusted with the powers by those before us, we will stop you, Power Rangers!..." exclaimed Kyle.

"Geo Guardians!" yelled the entire group in unison.

"Wow." said Cyrus. "I feel really powerful."

"So do I." said Krista in agreement.

"O.k rangers, let's take him down." said Kyle as they all charged toward Zakar.

"Is this deja vu or what." thought Zakar as he prepared for battle.

"I've got you now!" yelled Kyle as he attempted to punch Zakar, but to his surprise, Zakar dodged it.

"My turn now!" continued Cyrus as he used his Geo power to shoot ice shards towards Zakar, but it was dodged as well.

Then Zakar counterattacked with a hand blast, sending the rangers to the ground.

"I don't understand." said Kyle. "There's seven of us, and one of him, so how come we're losing."

"You haven't figured it out yet." said Zakar.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyle.

"I saw it in the way you fought." replied Zakar. "None of you seem to have any fighting experience!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right." said Kyle. "We have to retreat and come up with a new plan."

"No way." protested Fiona. "We're the new Geo Guardians, we can't run away."

"We have to Fiona." said Kyle. "At our current fighting ability, if we keep going, he'll surely defeat us."

"Fine then." said a disappointed Fiona as the rangers powered down.

Then Kyle used his flames to create a smokescreen so that they could escape.

"O.k rangers, that's round one." said Zakar as he teleported back to his ship.


	7. Dimension

**Chapter Seven: Dimension**

The following day, Kyle sent a message to the other rangers to meet him at the park, and soon they were all there, discussing their predicament.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kyle. "At our current level, we don't stand a chance against Zakar."

"It's pretty simple." replied Cyrus. "We need to increase our physical prowess."

"I know that." said Kyle. "What I meant was how are we going to do that before Zakar returns."

"I have an idea." said Roxanne. "Let's ask Illumi and the others to train us."

"A good idea Roxanne, but there isn't enough time." replied Rudy. "Zakar could come at any time, and I don't he'll mind hurting civilians to find us."

"You know, I actually like Roxie's plan." said Illumi as she and the other guardians appeared.

"Wait a minute, I never said you could call me Roxie." protested Roxanne. "But for you Illumi, I'll make an exception."

"Thanks...Roxie." replied a cheerful Illumi.

"If you don't mind me asking." said Whyatt. "Why are you all here?"

"From inside the Geo Stones, we were able to monitor your fight with Zakar." replied Bolt. "And from what we saw, you guys weren't doing so well."

"Please don't remind us." said a distressed Fiona. "We know we failed this time."

"Well fear not!" exclaimed Frost. "We've found a way to help you."

As the guardian's projection returned to the stones, they began to glow, and they floated before the rangers forming a circle, and from that circle, a portal appears.

"So are we supposed to go inside that?" asked Cyrus.

"Sure, why not." replied an excited Kyle. "Just means it's time for another adventure."

"Oh brother." laughed Rudy as they all entered the portal.

When the rangers arrived on the other side of the portal, they were mesmerized by the space around them, which only had a battleground and a house, but they sky was similar to the space in their vision, dawning many colors to create a great harmony. Then the rangers were met by the guardians.

"Welcome rangers." said Flame.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" asked Roxanne.

"Well Roxie." replied Illumi. "This is where you'll be training for the next two days."

"Two days!" exclaimed the rangers in surprise.

"But, what about Zakar?" asked a worried Rudy. "Or our families, I think they'll realize their children haven't come home in two days."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." answered Quake.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Whyatt.

"This place is known as,"The Chrono Space"." began Flame. "Here time goes faster, so two days here will be an equivalent to ten minutes in normal time."

"We also use this place to hone our skills in short amounts of time." added Wave.

"When does our training start?" asked Cyrus.

"Soon, but first put these on." replied Frost as he gave each of the rangers a basic training gi that corresponded with their color.

After they took one, they headed to the house to change, then fifteen minutes later, they came out.

"O.k, we're ready." said the rangers.

"Will we be fighting you?" asked Cyrus.

"No, you'll be fighting them." replied Frost as a rift formed, and out came seven multicolored robots.

"Each person shall fight their own color." explained Gayle.

"Today you'll be learning to hone your Geo power, so try to fight these bots using it." continued Gayle.

Then each of the rangers lined up against with their respective colored robots on the battleground.

"Ready...Fight!" exclaimed Bolt as the separate spars began.

"O.k, I'll use my power to create a smokescreen, then attack." thought Kyle as he executed his plan, but to his surprise, it failed and the bot exchanged a brutal punch to Kyle's stomach.

"Well Kyle, that didn't go too well." laughed Fiona.

"Shut up." said an annoyed Kyle as he rose up.

"This will be easy." bragged Fiona. "I'll just use a lightning blast and short circuit it."

As Fiona fired a lightning blast, the robot created a barrier and neutralized her attack.

"Well sis, that didn't go well for you either." said Whyatt as he stood on his sparring partner.

"What, you're done already." said Fiona in surprise. "How!"

"It's simple, when the robot created it's barrier, I used my Geo power to fire a super pressurized blast of water until it broke through, once the barrier was down, I attacked it again to win."

"Great work Whyatt." cheered Wave. "You've got mad skills."

"Thanks for the compliment Wave." replied Whyatt.

"So, even your little brother is better than you." said Krista as she and Rudy approached.

"So, how'd your matches go?" asked Whyatt.

"Not easy." replied Krista. "I tried to fight it at first, but it anticipated my moves, so I used my Geo power to blast in into the air, then it crashed down."

"Mine's was a bit easier." added Rudy. "I used my Geo power to cover my fists with stone to amplify the force of my punches."

Then Cyrus and Roxanne came to them after defeating their robot opponents.

"So, had your fights go?" asked Krista.

"My fight was pretty quick." replied Cyrus. "I just used my power to hit it from below with ice."

"And I defeated my opponent by shooting it with a concentrated beam of light." added Roxanne.

"O.k I got you now!" yelled Kyle as he used an opening to get close, and used his flames to overheat the robot.

"I can't believe it, I'm the only one left." thought a disappointed Fiona.

"Well not for long." said Fiona as she used her power to increase her speed and make contact with the robot, then she shocked it with electricity, defeating it.

"Nice work all of you." said Flame. "That's enough for today, now go rest and we'll resume training tomorrow."


	8. Spar

**Chapter Eight: Spar**

On the second day of their training, the rangers awoke, got ready, put on their gi, and headed downstairs where they were met by the guardians.

"Good Morning." said Kyle tiredly. "What are you all doing?"

"Good Morning Kyle." replied Flame. "We're just preparing breakfast."

"Wait, you can cook." said Cyrus with surprise.

"Of course we can cook silly." answered Gayle. "How do you think we eat. We made some for you too."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." said Roxanne.

"Don't mention it Roxie." replied Illumi. "What are partners for."

Then Illumi set the food on the table, and the rangers looked with awe and somewhat disgust at the dish.

"What exactly is this?" asked a suspicious Whyatt.

"This is Frikeric Whyatt." replied Frost. "It's one of the tastiest of Rinji delicacies, please, try some."

"O.k then if you say so." said Whyatt as he went to try some.

"Not bad." continued Whyatt. "They taste like fried eggs and bacon with a touch of sweet and heat."

After the rangers finished their breakfast, they headed out to the battleground, where the guardians where the guardians were waiting.

"O.k rangers, time for your next exercise." said Quake. "This time you'll be sparing with each other."

"Wait, with each other." said a surprised Rudy.

"Yes, there will be three groups." explained Bolt. "Two groups of two, and one group of three."

"First up is Kyle versus Fiona." said Flame as the two headed to the middle of the battleground.

"O.k you two, here are the rules." began Flame. "You can use your Geo power, but try to include hand to hand combat. Next, no intentional lethal shots, not like you'd try to kill each other anyway. Last and most important, if you fall off the battleground and hit the floor, you're out."

"I'm ready when you are Fiona." said Kyle.

"Good, because I'm ready to." replied Fiona.

"Ready...Fight!" exclaimed Flame as the spar began.

Kyle was the first to make a move, he used his power to thrust himself forward, and then shot an array of kicks and punches which Fiona dodged using her power, then after a few minutes of dodging, she made her own counterattack, some hit, some didn't. After a ten minutes of failed attacks, the two stopped to catch their breath.

"Getting tired Kyle?" asked Fiona between deep breaths.

"No way." replied Kyle, who was also speaking between deep breaths. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well I say we finish this." said Fiona. "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Sure, I think so." replied Kyle. "Collision attack."

"That's right." said Fiona. "Let's do it."

Then Kyle and Fiona cupped their hands, then after a few seconds, they released a powerful blast, and the area shook as fire and lightning clashed fiercely.

"Ha, not bad." said Kyle.

"Thanks, you're not so bad your…" replied Fiona as something happened.

"Ahh." cried Fiona as she realized the force of the blast began to push her back, then once she reached the edge, she fell. After she hit the ground, Kyle came running to her.

"Fiona, are you o.k." said Kyle as he reached to help her up. "Did you break anything?"

"I'm fine Kyle, no need to overreact." said Fiona. "What's your deal."

"Nothing, it was just that...I was worried about you." replied Kyle apologetically.

"Oh." replied a flustered Fiona as Kyle helped her up, then she realized her face was red and her heart was beating fast.

Then Flame came, checked Fiona's injuries, which weren't too bad, and declared Kyle the winner.

"O.k next is Krista versus Whyatt." he continued.

As they headed up, Krista went to where Fiona and Kyle were and whispered something in her ear.

"So, not your boyfriend." she mischievously whispered.

"Shut up." Fiona whispered back.

Then Krista and Whyatt's fight started. Whyatt tried to shoot blasts of water, forcing her off the battleground, but this plan backfired when he executed his plan, but Krista shot a powerful blast of wind and redirected Whyatt's water attack right back at him, sending him off the field.

"You did good Whyatt, don't let it get to you." said Fiona as she attempted to cheer her brother.

"Thanks sis." replied Whyatt.

The next fight was between Rudy, Cyrus, and Roxanne.

"C'mon Roxie, you can do this!" shouted Illumi.

"Don't lose, I believe in you Cyrus!" added Frost.

"Thanks, we'll do our best." replied the two cousins in unison.

"Hey, where's my pep talk?" asked Rudy.

"I don't need to cheer for you." replied Quake. "I know you can win this."

"Thanks partner, I won't let you down." answered Rudy.

"Ready...Begin!" exclaimed Bolt as the final spar began.

Unlike the other fights, this one did not last long. As Rudy and Roxanne neared each other to attack, they were surprised by Cyrus' counterattack, which was to use his power to propel the two up in the air, then shot an array of big ice chunks, forcing them off the field.

"O.k, Cyrus is the winner!" announced Flame.

"Damn, I really thought I'd win." said Rudy.

"Well I'm the younger cousin, he had a better chance of beating me." added Roxanne.

"O.k everybody." said Flame. "That was shorter than I thought, so let's do some minor exercises, then we'll call it a day."

After an array of different exercises like push-ups, situps, running laps, and exercising Geo power, the rangers went inside to wash up for dinner.

"O.k rangers, dinner is served." said Gayle as she handed the rangers their meals.

"Thanks Gayle." said Krista. "What is this dish called."

"This dish is called Stikato." replied Gayle. "Just like Frikeric, it's a Rinji delicacy."

"Wow, this is good too." said Rudy. "It tastes like steak and potatoes."

"Eat up rangers." said Flame. "Tomorrow, you leave this dimension, and I'm guessing Zakar will be waiting for you, used everything you learned to assist you, I wish you the best of luck.

After dinner, and dishes, the rangers prepared to head to sleep, but as Krista finished her toiletries and started her way to her room, she was met by Kyle.

"Is there something wrong Kyle?" asked Krista curiously.

"No, it's just I need to talk to you, in private." replied Kyle.

"O.k then, let's head inside to my room." said Krista.

But little did the two rangers know that they were being watched, and as they walked inside Krista's room, Whyatt waited patiently out in the hall, preparing for a moment to intervene.


	9. Feelings

**Chapter Nine: Feelings**

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Krista as she sat on her bed.

"It's about Fiona." said Kyle. "I wanted to know what you whispered to her before your spar with Whyatt."

"Oh, it was nothing really." replied Krista.

"Come on Krista, can you just tell me what you said." said Kyle.

"Fine then." replied Krista. "I was teasing her about you being her boyfriend."

"Didn't you tease her about that when we first met?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I did." replied Krista.

"Why exactly?" asked Kyle.

"Isn't it obvious." said Krista. "Fiona has a crush on you."

"What!" exclaimed Kyle. "She does, since when."

"Since 3rd grade." replied Krista.

"You would you know." protested Kyle. "You didn't go to our school in 3rd grade, and Fiona and I just became friends."

"Actually we did go to the same school." replied Krista. "Back then a lot of people didn't notice me."

"O.k then, since when in 3rd grade did she have a crush on me?" asked Kyle.

"Ever since you confronted Marcus, the boy who was bullying her." replied Krista.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Kyle with a look of realization on his face.

 **Six years ago in 3rd grade in the hall of Muriel Elementary**

"Hey, give me back my stuff!" exclaimed a young Fiona.

"No way pipsqueak." replied Marcus, having in hand two of Fiona's textbooks. "If you want it back, you'll have to take them from me."

Then from behind him a voice spoke.

"Give Fiona her books back." said the voice as Marcus turned to see a young Kyle.

"You're in fifth grade Marcus, could you be a bit more mature." continued Kyle.

"Mind your own beeswax Carsly." replied Marcus angrily. "Unless you're willing to fight me for these."

"Don't do it Kyle." said Fiona. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I'll be fine Fiona." replied Kyle. "An adventurer must always be ready to face danger."

"O.k then, wanna play the hero, then take this." said Marcus as he punched Kyle in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Kyle!" screamed a teary Fiona as she neared him.

"No, stay back." croaked Kyle in pain, still on the ground.

Then Marcus hurried to where Kyle was and kicked him in the stomach.

"No, stay away from him!" yelled Fiona as she ran behind Marcus, pulling his arm to keep him away from Kyle.

"Shut up." replied Marcus as he turned around and pushed Fiona to the ground.

"FIona!" yelled Kyle in anger as he rose up and ran toward Marcus to attack, but he was interrupted.

"What's going on here?" said a voice as Kyle, Marcus, and Fiona saw a tall, familiar figure approached them.

"Mr. Gregory." said Kyle as he stood before the three of them.

"I'll ask again." said Mr. Gregory in a soft voice getting louder. "What's going on here?"

Then Kyle and Fiona explained the situation they had with Marcus.

"I'm disappointed with you Marcus." said Mr. Gregory angrily. "You're supposed to set an example for these kids, but you have to pull this off, this action deserves punishment, you're suspended for two weeks."

"What, no fair." replied Marcus. "I'll get you for this one Carsly."

"I doubt that will be happening any time soon." laughed Kyle.

Then Kyle walked over to where Fiona's stuff were, picked them up, and turned toward Fiona.

"Are you o.k Fiona?" asked Kyle.

"I'm fine." replied Fiona. "You're the one who we should be worrying about, are you o.k."

"If you take out the moments of pain and discomfort, I'm fine." said Kyle. Then he made his way out of the hall.

"Wait Kyle." said Fiona. "Why did you help me?"

"What are you talking about." replied Kyle. "You think I stand around and let someone bully my friend."

"No, not that." said Fiona. "While Marcus had my stuff, all the other kids just passed by, but not you, why."

"That's simple Fiona." replied Kyle as he turned to face her. "It's because I care about you."

"What, y-y-you care about me." said Fiona, not realizing she was blushing.

"Of course I do." replied Kyle. Then, once again he made his way out of the hall.

"Kyle." said Fiona.

"Yeah Fiona." answered Kyle.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it Fiona, I was glad to help." replied Kyle as he left the hall.

 **Back to present time**

"So that's what happened." said Kyle. "And you saw all of this."

"Yeah, I hid behind the next hallway." replied Krista.

"Ever since that day, I've noticed her always stalking you, nothing creepy though."

"Wow, I didn't know she felt that way about me." said Kyle.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" asked Krista.

"Not sure yet." replied Kyle. "Well I gotta get some sleep now, thanks Krista."

"Any time." said Krista.

Then as Kyle exited the room, he was met by Whyatt.

"Need anything Whyatt?" asked Kyle.

"I heard everything Kyle." said Whyatt.

"So." said Kyle. "Should that be a problem."

"No, but Kyle, when you beat Fiona in your spar, you seemed worried when you thought she got hurt." said Whyatt.

"O.k." replied Kyle.

"Be honest with me Kyle." said Whyatt. "Are you in love with my sister?"

"What did you just say?" asked Kyle in surprise.

"Do you have a crush on Fiona?" asked Whyatt.

"I'm not really sure." said Kyle. "I admire her, but I don't think it's love."

"Well you better make up your mind soon." said Whyatt. "This is our last night before we face off with Zakar."

"Right." said Kyle. "Good night Whyatt."

"Good night man." said Whyatt as he headed toward his room.

But Kyle went over to where Fiona's room was and knocked on her door.

"Fiona, Fiona, are you still awake." said Kyle. Then in a few seconds, Fiona opened the door.

"What is it Kyle." said Fiona, not seeming the least bit tired.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Kyle.

"Sure, I guess so." said Fiona as she allowed Kyle to enter her room.

"Hey Fiona, do you remember what happened three years ago at Muriel?" asked Kyle. "You know with Marcus."

"Oh yeah." replied Fiona slowly, remembering the day. "What about it."

"I was talking to Krista about it earlier." said Kyle. "She kind of said you liked me."

"She did." said Fiona.

"So I wanted to know Fiona." said Kyle. "Do you like me?"

"Well I-I-I'm not…" muttered Fiona.

"It's o.k Fiona." said Kyle. "You can tell me."

"O.k then, I admit it." said Fiona slowly." Kyle Carsly, I like you."

"Thanks for telling me." said Kyle.

"So Kyle, do you... feel the same way about me?" asked Fiona.

"I don't really know." said Kyle.

"But I know I don't hate you." he added.

"O.k then, I guess that's not a bad start." said Fiona.

"Well I'd better be heading to sleep, good night Kyle." said Fiona as she kissed Kyle's cheek and lied on her bed.

"Good night Fiona." said Kyle as he left her room.

Then as Kyle made his way to his room, he stopped.

"Wow so much is going on, I became a ranger, I have to save the world, and now I'm a love interest." he whispered to himself as he entered his room and closed the door.


	10. Obtained

**Chapter Ten: Obtained**

The rangers weren't the only ones preparing for the battle. When Zakar left after his encounter with the rangers, he too needed something to get the edge.

"How much further, Captain Kaifasa?" asked Zakar.

"Not much longer Zakar." replied Kaifasa. "Soon, we'll be entering Lerik's atmosphere."

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been home." said Zakar

In about a half hour, Zakar's ship, the _Kesselair_ , landed on Planet Lerik. After the _Kesselair_ landed, the gate opened and out came Zakar.

"It's good to be home." said Zakar.

"It's good for all of us sir." said Kaifasa as he and the rest of Zakar's crew exit the ship.

"You know something Kaifasa." started Zakar. "I'm in a good mood today, you and the rest of the crew have my permission to go home to your families, but you have one day, then report back here."

"Yes sir!" said Zakar's crew in unison as they went their separate ways.

"As for me, I have to pay a trip to an old friend." said Zakar.

 **One Hour Later.**

"I wonder if he's still here." said Zakar as he entered an old building.

"Hello!" exclaimed Zakar. "Is anybody in here."

"Who's making all that racket." said a voice in the darkness.

"It's just me." replied Zakar.

"Oh, it's you." said the voice as it came out to the light, revealing an small, old figure. "I must say, it's been a while Zakar."

"Yes, it's been some time, Professor Exafer." replied Zakar.

"So, why exactly have you come?" asked Exafer. "It's very rare that you visit here."

"Yes." replied Zakar. "There's something I need, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." replied Exafer. "But why do you need this."

"I believe you've heard of the Geo stones, professor." said Zakar.

"Of course I have." replied Exafer. "The powerful stones that reside on Elementia."

"Yes, and those stones have made their way to Earth and found human partners to use them." said Zakar.

"So what." replied Exafer. "I don't think they were much match for the great Zakar."

"True." said Zakar. "But the thing about humans is that if they lose, they'll practice until they're better, so to completely destroy them, I need something to give me the edge, hence the reason I came to you."

"I see." said Exafer. "Wait here while I look in my laboratory for something that might just help you."

Then Exafer went back to his laboratory, and thirty minutes later, he came out with two small objects in his hand.

"Here Zakar, this should help you." said Exafer.

"O.k then." said Zakar as he took the objects. "What exactly are these?"

"Growth serums." replied Exafer. "This will greatly increase your size and strength."

"Thank you professor." said Zakar as he made his way to the exit of the building.

"Zakar." called Exafer.

"What is it." replied Zakar.

"Don't lose."

"I won't, I promise you."

The next morning, Zakar's crew met him at their designated meeting point.

"So captain, did you enjoy your day off?" asked Zakar.

"Yes sir, I really enjoyed spending time with my family." replied Kaifasa. "But aside all that, did you find what you were looking for sir."

"Yes, and this will spell the end for those rangers." replied Zakar. "And then, after waiting patiently for two years, the Geo Stones will be mine."

Then Zakar, Kaifasa, and the rest of the crew boarded the _Kesselair_ and exited Lerik.

"Enjoy this time while you can rangers, because soon, it'll be your last." said Zakar. "Kaifasa, set a course for Earth."


	11. Rematch

**Chapter Eleven: Rematch**

The next day, the rangers awoke, got ready, ate breakfast, and made their way outside where they were met by the guardians.

"O.k rangers." said Flame. "Are you ready to go."

"Yes we are." replied Kyle. "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem." said Frost. "Just beat Zakar."

"We will!" said the rangers in unison.

Then the guardians raised their hands, and a portal formed.

"O.k team, time to go." said Kyle.

Then one after another, Kyle, Whyatt, Rudy, Cyrus, and Roxanne entered the portal, but when Fiona was about to enter, Krista stopped her.

"What is it Krista?" asked Fiona.

"Last night, with Kyle… did you." began Krista.

"It went pretty good, no need to worry." replied Fiona.

"Good, I was getting a little worried." said Krista.

"Krista, what are you waiting for." said Gayle.

"Yeah, you are going right." added Bolt.

"Yeah we are." said the two in unison, then they entered the portal.

Soon the rangers were teleported back to the park.

"Wow, that felt like such a long time." said Cyrus.

"Well it's just like the guardians said." said Roxanne as she looked at the clockstand. "Only ten minutes passed."

"O.k then, cya guys." said Whyatt. "Me and Fiona are heading home."

Then after the two siblings left, the other rangers left. Then the next day, Kyle woke up and headed down the stairs of his home, where his mother was.

"Good morning mom." said Kyle tiredly.

"Good morning Kyle." said his mother. "Today's Sunday, and I made your favorite, double chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks mom." said Kyle.

Then suddenly, the ground began to shake, and then there was an explosion. As Kyle headed outside, he saw smoke rising at the park.

"Damn it." said a worried Kyle. "This doesn't look good."

Then Kyle took out his phone and texted the other rangers saying: _Rangers, if you hadn't noticed already noticed, there's trouble at the park, that means you know who's back, it's time._

After that, Kyle went into his house, and in ten minutes, he began to head out.

"Where to think you're going." said Kyle's mother.

"I'm heading out mom." replied Kyle.

"Are you crazy, you're staying." said his mother.

"Mom, I have to go." protested Kyle.

"No your not, I can't have you getting hurt." replied his mother.

"Sorry about this mom." said Kyle as he bolted out the house.

"Kyle Bartholomew Carsly, get back here!" yelled his mother, but he was out of range.

"Ha, he acts just like you Daniel." said his mother as she thought of her husband.

As Kyle hurried toward the park, he was met by the other rangers.

"So I'm guessing Zakar's back." said Rudy.

"That's what it seems like." replied Roxanne. "I hope nobody got hurt."

Soon the rangers arrived, and there was panic everywhere, people were running in one direction or another, and even in all the chaos, Zakar could notice them. After the people had evacuated, the rangers and Zakar were all who were left.

"So you've come." said Zakar.

"Yes, and you're alone." said Kyle. "And now we'll defeat you."

"Too bad that'll never happen." said Zakar as he called his soldiers. "Zasatrons, destroy them."

"O.k rangers, we beat these things before, and now we have our training experience." said Kyle

Due to well placed kicks and punches, and their Geo power, the rangers defeated the zasatrons.

"So you acquired some experience." said Zakar. "But that won't save you."

"We'll see about that Zakar." said Kyle.

"Ready rangers!" continued Kyle.

"Ready!" said the other rangers in unison.

"It's Morphin Time, Geo stones set." began Kyle. "Power up, Harmonize the elements!"

"Power of Light." began Roxanne. "Geo ranger Silver."

"Power of Ice." began Cyrus. "Geo ranger Black."

"Power of Earth." began Rudy. "Geo ranger Green."

"Power of Wind." began Krista. "Geo ranger Pink."

"Power of Lightning." began Fiona. "Geo ranger Yellow."

"Power of Water." began Whyatt. "Geo ranger Blue."

"Power of Fire." began Kyle. "Geo ranger Red."

"Entrusted with the power by those before us, we will stop you, Power rangers." began Kyle.

"Geo Guardians!" yelled the team in unison.

Right as the rangers began to charge at Zakar, the guardians appeared.

"Rangers, due to your training, you've unlocked a new power." said Flame

"And what might that be?" asked Kyle.

"Look at your hands." replied Quake.

As they looked, they saw stones that looked like their Geo stones, but they had the word ' _weapon'_ engraved on it.

"Thank you." said Kyle

Then the rangers inserted the new stones into their morphers.

"Weapon stone set, power up, harmonize." said the rangers in the unison as seven different weapons appeared before them.

"Kyle." began Flame. "This is your X staff."

"Whyatt." began Wave. "This is your oval hammer."

"Fiona." began Bolt. "This is your tri saber."

"Krista." began Gayle. "This is your square canon."

"Rudy." began Quake. "This is your diamond lance."

"Cyrus." began Frost. "These are your hex claws."

"Finally you Roxie." began Illumi. "This is your star bow."

"No worries." said Zakar. "Even with new weapons, you can't beat me."

"O.k rangers, let's do this." said Kyle as they all charged for him.

"Take this." said Krista as she shot a blast of wind from her canon.

"I'll help." added Roxanne as she used her power to create light arrows and used her bow to fire them at Zakar.

"Ahh." said Zakar as he fell to the ground from the duo's attacks.

"We're not done with you yet." said Rudy as he, Cyrus, and Whyatt rushed to attack Zakar with their weapons.

"Nice work, now we'll finish him." said Kyle as he and Fiona charged toward Zakar.

"Not a chance rangers." said a figure as he blasted the two rangers to the ground.

"Wait it's you." said Zakar as he realized he knew the figure.


	12. Routines and Reveals

**Chapter Twelve: Routines and Reveals**

"Kaifasa!" yelled Zakar as Kaifasa neared him

"Zakar, are you alright?" asked Kaifasa

"Yes I'll be fine." replied Zakar. "But now those damned rangers have made me mad!"

"Kyle, sis, are you two alright." said Whyatt as he and the other rangers went to help them up.

"Yeah we'll be fine Whyatt." replied Fiona. "But who is that guy, I haven't seen him yet."

"Well despite who he is." said Rudy. "We know that he's on Zakar's side."

"Hey!" called Kyle. "Who exactly are you?"

"If you must know human." replied Kaifasa. "My name is Kaifasa, second in command to the great Zakar himself."

"And now." continued Kaifasa. "We'll destroy you."

"I hate to break it to you." said Cyrus. "But there are seven of us and only two of you."

"We'll see about that ranger." replied Kaifasa as he started pushing buttons on his wrist device and suddenly the _Kesselair_ appeared.

"You won't be just fighting me and Zakar." continued Kaifasa. "But all of them as well."

As he said this, the _Kesselair_ door opened and many zasatrons, much more than rangers previously fought came out.

"You might've been able to take out fifty zasatrons." said Kaifasa. "But now you'll have to eliminate six hundred!"

"Zasatrons!" yelled Kaifasa. "Destroy them!"

"Wow, that's a lot of zasatrons." said Krista.

"Don't worry Krista." said Roxanne. "If we stick together, we should beat them eventually."

Then the guardians appeared.

"Rangers." said Wave. "These are a lot of zasatrons, so you'll have to use your new power."

"What new power are you talking about?" asked Whyatt.

"Back when we fought Zakar on Elementia." said Bolt. "We used an attack we called 'Special Attack Routine."

"O.k" said Rudy. "What does have to do with this."

"If Bolt's correct." said Flame. "You should be able to do a special attack routine as well, but it might be different than ours."

"And how might it be different?" asked Kyle.

"You'll have to channel the attack into your weapons." replied Flame.

"O.k then rangers." said Kyle. "Let's give this new attack style a try."

"Let's do it!" replied the other rangers in unison.

"Ready...Charge!" yelled Kyle as he and the other rangers ran to meet the approaching Zasatrons.

"I'll try first." said Roxanne.

"O.k." replied the other rangers.

"Special attack routine, " _Star Shower_ "!" yelled Roxanne as she fired one light arrow to the sky, and it multiplied sending down multiple arrows, destroying many zasatrons.

"Nice work cousin." said Cyrus. "My turn now."

"Special attack routine, " _Hex Flurry"_!" yelled Cyrus as he created a giant ice block and used his claws to break and scatter them in all directions, destroying more zasatrons.

"These new powers are awesome." said Rudy. "I'm up now."

"Special attack routine, " _Diamond Tremor_ "!" yelled Rudy as he struck the ground with his lance, then he turned it, making a large opening in the ground, which the zasatrons fell in."

"I'm not gonna let you three get all the fun." said Krista. "Let's see what my power can do."

"Special attack routine, " _Square Hurricane_ "!" yelled Krista as she shot a blast of wind from her cannon, and then it started to grow in size which drew in and destroyed more zasatrons.

"I'm ready now." said Fiona. "Time to show you what I've got."

"Special attack routine, " _Tri Ricochet_ "!" yelled Fiona as she created a lightning orb and shot it with the side of her saber, hitting one zasatron, then bouncing off, increasing in power as it hit more.

"Cool sis." said Whyatt. "But I won't let you outdo me."

"Special attack routine, " _Oval Gaysir_ "!" yelled Whyatt as he hit the ground with his hammer and water shot out at multiple points.

"Nice work team." said Kyle. "Last, but not least, it's my turn."

"Special attack routine, " _X Inferno_ "!" yelled Kyle as he created a ring of fire around a group of zasatrons, then used his power to shoot himself up in the air, after that he split his staff in two and shot an X shaped energy slash at the trapped zasatrons.

"Not bad." said Cyrus. "Those attack routines were awesome."

"True, but we're not done yet." said Whyatt. "Combined, we only destroyed three hundred and fifty zasatrons, that still leaves two hundred and fifty."

"We have to eliminate them quickly before Zakar recovers from our last fight." said Fiona.

"FIona's right." said Kyle. "I think we should split up."

"What do you mean?" asked Krista.

"We should split up into teams, one handling Zakar, Kaifasa, and the remaining zasatrons." replied Kyle.

"I like it." said Roxanne. "Let's give it a try."

"O.k then." said Kyle. "Rudy, Cyrus, Roxanne, you three handle the remaining zasatrons. Krista, Whyatt, you two will take on Kaifasa. Fiona and I will deal with Zakar."

"Good luck to all of you." said Kyle. "Scatter!"

Then the rangers divided, going after their designated targets.

"Zakar!" yelled Kyle and he and Fiona ran to meet him.

"No way rangers." said Kaifasa as he stood in the way. "I'm not letting you near him."

"Think again." said Krista as she fired a shot from her cannon, blowing Kaifasa away from Kyle, Fiona, and Zakar, then along with Whyatt, charged at him.

"O.k then rangers." said Zakar. "I might be a bit wounded from last time, but I have enough power to deal with you two."

"We'll see about that Zakar." said Fiona. "Kyle, we should try to finish him quickly."

"Right, let's take him out." said Kyle as he and Fiona charged at Zakar using their weapons to attack, but to their surprise, Zakar dodged it.

"O.k then, if that didn't work, then take this." said Kyle as he attempted to shoot a blast of fire at Zakar in one direction.

"I'll help." said Fiona as she too attempted to shoot a blast of lightning at Zakar in the opposite direction.

"Nice try rangers, but not happening." said Zakar as he jumped in the air, causing Kyle and Fiona's attacks to hit each other.

"Well that didn't work." said Kyle.

"Let's see if he can take our routines." said Fiona.

"I can take anything you give." replied Zakar.

"We'll see about that Zakar." said Kyle.

"Special attack routine, " _Tri Ricochet_ "!" yelled Fiona as she executed her attack.

"A good attempt, but there's no way I'd let that beat me." said Zakar as he unsheathed his blade and used the side to deflect it.

"You might've been able to stop Fiona's attack but let's see if you can stop mine." said Kyle.

"Special attack routine, " _X Inferno_ "!" yelled Kyle as he trapped Zakar in his fire ring, then thrusted himself up to execute the final part of his attack.

"Enough of this!" yelled Zakar. "I'm not as weak as the zasatrons, do you really think that attack will subdue me."

As he said this, Kyle shot down the energy slash, but Zakar used his sword to deflect the attack directly at Kyle while in midair, sending him down with tremendous force.

"Damn, that hurt." said Kyle as he attempted to stand, but before he could even try, Zakar was standing right next to him.

"Well, well, well." said Zakar slowly. "It seems the tables have turned."

"Shut up, we can still beat you." said Kyle faintly.

"Be quiet now." replied Zakar as he unsheathed another blade and raised both in the air.

"I've barely known you and your little team for that long, but despite that, you've all been a real pain in my ass, well not anymore." began Zakar. "Goodbye...Kyle."

"No, I won't let you!" yelled Fiona as she ran in between the two and took the hit for Kyle.

"Fiona!" yelled Kyle as he felt a surge of energy rise and stood on his feet, then went to where Fiona was lying.

"That was quite foolish of her." said Zakar as he prepared for another attack. "Well look on the bright side ranger, at least you and her can die together."

"Not so fast." said Roxanne as she shot a barrage of arrows at Zakar.

"Rudy, Cyrus, Roxanne, you're here." said Kyle. "I take it you defeated the rest of the zasatrons."

"Yeah, we beat them pretty quickly." said Rudy. "We were about to go help Whyatt and Krista when we heard you screaming Fiona's name, so we decided to come here instead."

"Is Fiona going to be alright?" asked Cyrus with worry.

"I'm not sure." replied Kyle.

"Well Zakar isn't out yet." said Roxanne. "Kyle, you watch after Fiona. Rudy, Cyrus, and I will keep Zakar back."

"Thanks you three." said Kyle.

"Kyle." said Fiona faintly.

"Fiona." said a teary Kyle. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Good, I'm glad." replied Fiona.

"But I have to know Fiona." said Kyle. "Why did you do that."

"You know how I feel about you." said Fiona. "I just couldn't watch as Zakar was a about to hurt you."

"But what about you." said Kyle. "I don't want you throwing your life away for me."

"Well, if it meant I could protect you, I'd gladly do it." said Fiona as she passed out.

"Fiona..Fiona...Fiona!" yelled Kyle as he started to cry.

"Sis!" yelled Whyatt as he ran to where his sister was lying.

"Whyatt, what about Kaifasa?" asked Kyle, still teary.

"He ran over to help Zakar, then Krista went to help the others." replied Whyatt.

"I'm so sorry Whyatt." said Kyle. "Fiona got hurt protecting me."

"It's o.k Kyle." replied Whyatt. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"I'm going to help the others." said Whyatt.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay with Fiona?" asked Kyle.

"I think she'd like it if you were with her." replied Whyatt as he went to join the others.

"Fiona, please don't leave me." said Kyle as he removed Fiona's helmet, then his own. "I have to tell you. Back in the Chrono Space, you told me you liked me, but I didn't get to tell you how I felt, and I have to tell you, the feeling is mutual, what I'm saying is that Fiona Qwill...I like you too."

"What, you like me too." said Fiona.

"Fiona, you're o.k!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Yeah I'll be fine." replied Fiona. "Right before Zakar's hit, I created a small barrier to lower the impact, it would've been bigger, but there wasn't enough time for that."

"Well never mind that." said a cheerful Kyle. "The important thing right now is that you're o.k."

"By the way Kyle." said Fiona as she got up. "You said you liked me too."

"Yeah, I guess I did" replied a blushing Kyle.

"Could you do me a favor and not tell the others, I wouldn't want them nagging us about…" began Kyle as Fiona rushed to kiss him.

"Well then they'll have to get used to it, to...us." said Fiona.

"Speaking of them, I think they might need some help." said Kyle.

"Sure let's go...sweety." said Fiona as she put her helmet back on and rushed to the action.

"Sweety!" said Kyle in surprise. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Hey there, I'm back." said Fiona.

"Fiona!" yelled the other rangers, glad to see their teammate was fine.

"So you survived." said Zakar. "No matter, we'll destroy you all."

"We'll see about that." said Kyle as he rushed over to the others.

"Rangers, we have to defeat them now." said Kyle. "Before they can call in reinforcements."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Krista.

"With our attack routines." replied Kyle.

"But sweety." said Fiona. "We tried that on Zakar, but it didn't work."

"Sweety!" exclaimed the other rangers in surprise.

"Long story." said Kyle. "Back to the plan. What if we combine all of our attack routines into one."

"It could work." said Whyatt. "Let's at least give it a try."

"O.k rangers, weapons together." said Kyle as the rangers crossed their weapons with each other, forming a rainbow colored orb in the center."

"Fusion attack routine, " _Geo Unity_ "!" yelled the rangers in unison as they fired the shot.

"Ahhh." yelled Zakar and Kaifasa as they fell to the ground.

"Not done yet rangers." said Zakar as he struggled to get up. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"And what might that be?" asked an unamused Kyle.

"This." said Zakar as he took out two vials and handed one to Kaifasa. "Drink it Kaifasa, it's the thing I got from Lerik."

"O.k" said Kaifasa as he and Zakar drank the serums, and suddenly they started to grow until they were of immense size.

"Try to beat us now rangers!" exclaimed Zakar.

"Ready rangers." said Kyle. "It's time for one last adventure."


	13. Finale

**Chapter Thirteen: Finale**

"So what do we do now?" asked Whyatt as the guardians appeared.

"For this problem Whyatt." replied Wave. "I think it's time to call on the Geo Zords."

"What are zords?" asked a confusing Cyrus.

"Zords are machines that can combine into one, known as a megazord." replied Frost. "You'll each have one zord."

"So where are the zord stones?" asked Kyle.

"There in your hand." replied Flame as Kyle and the other rangers examined their new stones, similar to their weapon stones, they looked like their Geo Stones, but had the word ' _zord'_ engraved on it.

"O.k then, zord stone se…" began Kyle before he was interrupted by Flame.

"You don't insert the stones until you're in the zords, the stones are to activate them." said Flame.

"Then how do we call them?" asked Krista.

"With a summoning call." replied Gayle.

After Gayle said this, she informed them about the summoning call.

"We understand now, thanks Gayle." said Rudy.

"O.k then rangers, summon your zords." said Bolt.

"From the depths of the Fire Realm I summon you." began Kyle. "Obey my command and come forth, _X Dragon_."

"From the depths of the Water Realm I summon you." began Whyatt. "Obey my command and come forth, _Oval Hammerhead_."

"From the depths of the Lightning Realm I summon you." began Fiona. "Obey my command and come forth, _Tri Thunderbird_."

"From the depths of the Wind Realm I summon you." began Krista. "Obey my command and come forth, _Square Sparrow_."

From the depths of the Earth Realm I summon you." began Rudy. "Obey my command and come forth, _Diamond Rhino_."

"From the depths of the Ice Realm I summon you." began Cyrus. "Obey my command and come forth, _Hex Arctiwolf_."

From the depths of the Light Realm I summon you." began Roxanne. "Obey my command and come forth, _Star Eagle_."

"O.k rangers, let's show those two what we can do." said Kyle as he and the other rangers jumped and entered their zords."

"O.k then, now we can insert the stones?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, you can." replied Illumi.

"Now, zord stones set!" exclaimed the team as they inserted the zord stones into the locks in their zords.

"Look Kaifasa, it seems that those rangers have gotten some new toys." said Zakar sarcastically. "It's quite a shame we have to destroy them."

"Eat this Zakar." said Kyle as his dragon zord shot fire from its mouth, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Was that supposed to hurt ranger." said Zakar.

"Let's try together." said Fiona as the other zords fired their elemental attacks, but this time, Kaifasa used his device to create a barrier.

"This isn't working." said Whyatt. "We need more power."

"Wait there." said Cyrus. "Didn't Frost say these zords could combine into one."

"Yes, I did." replied Frost as he appeared.

"Then we can take them down." said Roxanne.

"But even if we can combine." said Rudy. "It's still two against one. Will we be able to take them both on."

"Actually." said Quake as he appeared. "Between your seven zords, you can form up to three megazords."

"Good, that gives us an advantage." said Kyle. "Which zords combine."

"For the first megazord, it'll be you along with Fiona and Whyatt." explained Quake. "The second will be between Krista and Rudy, and the last will be with Cyrus and Roxanne."

"Ready Whyatt and Fiona, let's combine." said Kyle.

"Ready Kyle." said Whyatt.

"I'm ready too darling." added Fiona.

"That's it Fiona." said Rudy, Cyrus, and Roxanne. "After this is all over, you got some explaining to do."

"It's time." said Kyle, Whyatt, and Fiona. "Zords combine."

As the zords combined, they changed shape to become parts of the megazord. Whyatt's oval hammerhead became the legs, Fiona's tri thunderbird became the arms, and Kyle's X dragon became the rest of the body. As the zords came together, the X dragon's mouth open wide to reveal a mechanical face with blue eyes and a closed mouth, and at the end, it resulted in a magnificent structure.

"This is so cool." said Whyatt. "We should give it a name."

"That sounds like a good idea." said Fiona. "Any suggestions."

"I got one." said Kyle.

"Wow Zakar." said Kaifasa in awe. "Whatever those rangers made, it looks pretty powerful."

"We'll see about that." said Zakar.

"From three comes one, and from one comes great elemental might." began Kyle. "Now arise, _Trinity Megazord_!"

"Trinity Megazord." said Fiona. "I like it, it has a nice ring to it."

"O.k Krista, it's our turn." said Rudy.

"Let's do this." replied Krista.

"Ready." said the two. "Zords combine!"

Unlike the Trinity megazord, it didn't combine the same way. Rudy's diamond rhino, due to being bigger than Krista's square sparrow, became the meagazord's infrastructure, it formed the legs, arms, and back of the megazord, while Krista's zord became only the body, falling into the mold created by the rhino zord, and as the zords came together, similar to the dragon zord, the sparrow's mouth opened revealing a mechanical face with pink eyes and no mouth.

"Not bad, not bad at all." said Krista.

"Hey Krista." said Rudy. "I think we should name our megazord too."

"Yeah you're right." agreed Krista.

"What another one." said Zakar. "This doesn't look so good."

"Zakar, why don't we attack now?" asked Kaifasa.

"Exafer told me that it would take time for the serum to take full effect." explained Zakar. "While their doing whatever that is, we'll be here powering up."

"Watch in awe as the ever-changing wind and the ever-still earth combine to create a powerful force." said Rudy and Krista. "Here we go, _Venterra Megazord_!"

"We're up last, Roxie." said Cyrus.

"Hey, only Illumi can call me Roxie." replied Roxanne.

"Whatever, ready." said Cyrus.

"Ready." replied Roxanne.

"We won't be outdone." said the two cousins. "Zords combine!"

This megazord combination was different to the previous two as well. Cyrus's hex arctiwolf became the lower body of the megazord, forming the legs, while Roxanne's star eagle became the upper body of the zords, forming the arms, body, and head, and similar to the previous megazords, the eagle's mouth opened revealing a mechanical face with silver eyes and no mouth.

"O.k Kaifasa, we reached full power, get ready to strike." ordered Zakar.

"Yes sir." replied Kaifasa.

"Ice and light, opposites they may be, but when together create a new strength." said Cyrus and Roxanne. " _Luxfreeze Megazord_ , ready!"

"It's time to meet your end rangers!" yelled Zakar as he and Kaifasa charged straight for their megazords.

"O.k, here's the plan." said Kyle. " _Venterra_ and _Luxfreeze_ will handle Kaifasa, _Trinity_ will take on Zakar."

"What Kyle." said Rudy. "Since Zakar's the strongest of the two, is it really a good idea to take him on with one megazord."

"Perhaps." replied Kyle. "But since Kaifasa is the weakest of them, if you take him on with two megazords, you should destroy him quite quickly and together, take out Zakar."

"Rangers!" yelled Zakar and Kaifasa as they charged for the three megazords.

"It's time rangers." said Kyle. "For the final adventure, charge!"

"It's time to meet your maker." said Kaifasa as he charged toward _Trinity_.

"Not so fast Kaifasa." said Krista as _Venterra_ and _Luxfreeze_ intercepted him. "We're your opponents."

"Whatever." replied Kaifasa. "I'll finish you off, then I'll go help Zakar."

"Zakar, it's time to end this!" yelled Kyle and Fiona as _Trinity_ moved toward Zakar.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." replied Zakar as he went to meet them. "I might've failed to eliminate you earlier, but you won't be so lucky this time."

As _Trinity_ and Zakar battled, the megazord was at a disadvantage, Zakar had his two blades, while _Trinity_ was unarmed, and with Zakar's hand blasts, the megazord had a disadvantage in close combat and long range.

"We're not doing so well." said Kyle.

"We're not doing so well ourselves." said the other rangers.

"Kaifasa is tougher than we thought." said Rudy. "And worse than that, we have no weapons."

"Wait let me try something." said Whyatt.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Roxanne.

"I'm not completely sure about it." replied Whyatt. "But we'll see now."

"O.k, weapon stone set." said Whyatt as he inserted his weapon stone into the zord lock.

Then after he did this, a giant form of his Oval Hammer appeared and the megazord took it.

"Cool, it worked!" exclaimed Whyatt.

"Good work Whyatt." said the other rangers.

"So little bro." said Fiona. "What do you want to call it."

"I got it." replied Whyatt. "Megazord Equip, _Trinity Hammer_."

"I want to try it." said Rudy as he inserted his weapon stone into the zord lock. "Megazord Equip, _Venterra Lance_."

"My turn." said Roxanne as she inserted her weapon stone as well. "Megazord Equip, _Luxfreeze Bow_."

"Now rangers." said Kyle. "Our megazords are armed now, let's take them down."

Now the tables have turned, due to their new arms, the rangers were able to turn the tides on their enemies, now _Trinity_ and _Venterra_ had close combat weapons and _Luxfreeze_ had a weapon that could use long range attacks.

"Don't think you've defeated us yet." said Kaifasa. "Even with your little trick, we won't lose to you."

"Hey bro, mind if I try out the weapon thing?" asked Fiona.

"Why?" asked Whyatt.

"They'll eventually figure out how to counteract our attacks." replied Fiona. "If we keep changing, we can keep them on their toes, so can I go."

"Sure." said Whyatt as he removed his weapon stone. "Go ahead."

"O.k, then." said Fiona as she inserted her weapon stone. "Megazord Equip, _Trinity Saber_."

"It's about time we change too, Rudy." said Krista.

"Right." replied Rudy as he removed his weapon stone.

"Now." said Krista as she inserted her weapon stone. "Megazord Equip, _Venterra Cannon_."

"We're changing as well." said Roxanne as she removed her weapon stone. "It's your turn Cyrus."

"Thanks." said Cyrus as he inserted his weapon stone. "Megazord Equip, _Luxfreeze Claws_."

"So you've decided to change your weapons." said Zakar.

"That's right and now we'll end you." replied Kyle.

"Take this." said Krista as a shot from the cannon fired.

"Ahh." said Zakar and Kaifasa as they fell to the ground from the attack.

"We'll get you for that." said Kaifasa as he and Zakar attempted to rise, but were stopped as _Trinity_ and _Luxfreeze_ pinned them down.

"You can't keep us down for long." said Zakar.

"True, but you'll be long gone before then." replied Kyle as the two megazords used their weapons to strike Zakar and Kaifasa.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Zakar and Kaifasa in pain as they continued to endure the megazords attacks.

"Zakar, I don't think we can take much more of this." said Kaifasa.

"I have a plan." whispered Zakar as he explained the plan to his accomplice.

"Any last words." said Kyle as _Trinity_ raised its saber for the intended final blow.

"As a matter of fact, I do, and those words are." began Zakar. "Die Rangers!"

As he said this, he and Kaifasa quickly arose, Zakar took his two blades and infused energy into them and fired an energy slash, meanwhile Kaifasa rose both his hands and fired a powerful hand blast, which thrusted Zakar's energy slashes, heading straight for _Trinity_.

"We have our own special attack." said Zakar. "We call this one, _Slash Thrust Obliteration_!"

"Kyle, I don't think we can take a hit like that directly." said Whyatt.

"So what do we do." said Fiona. "If we dodge the attack, it'll hit the city."

"I think we're going to have to take the hit and hope for the best." said Kyle.

"No you won't." said the other rangers as _Venterra_ and _Luxfreeze_ jumped in and used their weapons in an effort to block the attack.

"What are you doing." said Kyle.

"Protecting you." said Roxanne. " _Trinity_ is the strongest of us, you'll have a better chance of beating him."

"It's all up to you three." said Rudy.

Then in a great explosion, _Venterra_ and _Luxfreeze_ split into their four zords which returned back to their respective realms, while the rangers plummeted to the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll just recall the zords." said Krista.

"Oh no you won't." said Kaifasa as he pressed a button on his remote which released more zasatrons from the _Kesselair_.

"Never mind." said Cyrus. "It seems that we'll have to take them down."

"Whyatt, Fiona." said Kyle. "Those four were willing to sacrifice themselves because they knew we had what it takes to finish this, let's not disappoint."

"Right." said the two.

"Fiona, it's my turn to go." said Kyle.

"O.k." said Fiona as she removed her weapon stone.

"Let's finish this." said Kyle as he inserted his weapon stone. "Megazord Equip, _Trinity Staff_."

"You're weapon won't save you." said Zakar. "Kaifasa, time for one more attack."

"Yes sir." said Kaifasa as he and Zakar executed their move.

" _Slash Thrust Obliteration_!" said the two as the attack was making its way towards _Trinity_.

"What are we going to do." said Whyatt as Flame appeared.

"Flame, is there anything we can do." said Kyle.

"Use this." said Flame as a stone appeared in Kyle's hand engraved with the word _Final_.

"O.k." said Kyle as he inserted the new stone.

"This will be the end of you." said Zakar.

"No, it'll be the end of you." said Kyle as the Trinity Staff was split in two. "Final attack, _X Dualcutter_."

The area shook as the two energy slashes collided fiercely, at times it seemed as if Zakar's move would win, and there were times where it seemed _Trinity's_ attack would win.

"I won't lose." said Zakar. "I've come too far for those stones."

"You're not going to get them." said Kyle. "Not while we're here."

As he said this, the Dualcutter defeated the Slash Thrust, and was heading toward Zakar and Kaifasa.

"This looks like the end of us." said Kaifasa. "Zakar, it was an honor to serve you."

"Likewise Kaifasa." replied Zakar.

As the attack came toward them, Kaifasa was the first to get hit, and he fell to the ground in an explosion, then it made its way to Zakar.

"Exafer." said Zakar. "I'm sorry."

Then in a massive explosion, Zakar was destroyed.

"We did it." said Whyatt. "We actually defeated Zakar."

"It's all over darling." said Fiona.

"Yeah it is." said Kyle

"Rangers!" exclaimed Kyle. "Adventure Complete!"

 **Author's Note:** Despite this chapter being called "Finale", there is one more chapter to this story, so don't leave please. Other than that I want to say thank you for reading my story.


	14. Elementia

**Chapter Fourteen: Elementia**

As the three rangers exited their zords, the others came to meet them.

"Nice work you three." said Cyrus.

"Thanks." said Kyle. "And good work to you four as well, keeping the zasatrons from civilians."

"You got it." replied Rudy.

"We did it darling." said Fiona as she raced to hug Kyle.

"Yeah we did." replied Kyle.

"That reminds me." said Roxanne as she turned to Fiona and Kyle. "What's up with you two."

"I think we should tell them." said Kyle.

"O.k then." replied Fiona as she explained what was going on between her and Kyle.

"What!" exclaimed Rudy, Cyrus, and Roxanne. "You two are a couple!"

"Yeah." replied Kyle.

"Hey Krista, Whyatt." said Cyrus. "Why don't you two seem surprised."

"I kinda already knew." replied Krista.

"Same here." added Whyatt.

"And you never thought of telling us." said Cyrus.

"Yeah sorry about that you three." said Kyle as the guardians appeared.

"Rangers, we want to say thank you." said Flame.

"Thanks to you seven, Earth and Elementia are safe." added Illumi.

"No problem." replied Roxanne.

"Now you can go to Elementia and return the stones before it's too late." said Frost.

"I know." said Krista. "But we'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." replied Gayle.

"Kyle, Kyle!" exclaimed a voice from the distance.

As the rangers looked to where the voice was coming from, and they saw a woman running toward their direction, the other rangers didn't recognize her, but Kyle knew her to well.

"Ah crap." said Kyle as he turned to the others. "It's my mom!"

"Excuse me." said Kyle's mother as she went to the rangers. "Have you seen my son."

"Who are you talking about ma'am?" asked Rudy.

"My name is Linda Carsly, and I'm looking for my son Kyle." replied Linda. "I saw an explosion coming from here and I got really worried, so I ran over here to look for him."

"I bet he's o.k." said Kyle, doing his best to mask his voice.

"It's my fault." said Linda as she started to cry. "I shouldn't have let him run off, I'm a terrible mother."

"Your son is alright." said Kyle as he tried to comfort her.

"How do you know?" asked a worried Linda, still crying.

"Because." replied Kyle as he slowly detached and removed his helmet. "He's right here."

"Kyle." said his mother as she started to move toward him. "Is it really you."

"Yeah it is mom." replied Kyle.

"Oh Kyle!" exclaimed Linda as she went to hug her son. "I was so worried."

"I'm o.k." said Kyle. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Now that that's done." said Linda as her voiced change from worried to strict. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?" asked Kyle.

"First, how on Earth did you become a Power Ranger, second, when were you planning on telling me about this, and third, who exactly are these six." explained Linda.

"Oh yeah." said Kyle.

Then Kyle explained to his mother about everything that has happened from finding his Geo Stone to the final battle with Zakar, while being careful to maintain the secret of the other rangers identities, and especially almost being killed by Zakar.

"I see." said Linda. "I must say you've gone through quite the adventure."

"Yes, it was." said Kyle. "I've achieved my dream of experiencing an exciting adventure."

"I bet your father would be proud." said Linda.

"Mom, stop talking like dad's dead." said Kyle. "You know he's in India, on another adventure."

"Yes I know dear, but I miss having him around." said Linda.

"I'd hate to interrupt." said Whyatt. "But still have one more mission."

"Right." said Kyle. "Hey mom."

"Yes Kyle." answered his mother.

"There's something else my team and I need to take care of." said Kyle. "We're going to Elementia."

"The planet where your stones come from." said Linda.

"Yeah." said Kyle. "So can I go."

"If you must." replied Linda. "Normally, I'd be worried, but my son is a Power Ranger who can shoot fire out of his hands."

"Thanks mom." said Kyle.

"Don't forget." said Krista. "We have to tell our parents too."

"O.k then rangers, inform your parents, and if they don't freak out, meet back here tomorrow at 10:30 a.m" said Kyle.

"O.k then." said the rangers as they went their separate ways.

"As for us." said Linda. "I think we should be heading home."

"O.k then, just need to take care of something." said Kyle as he put his helmet back on.

"Power down!" exclaimed Kyle as he regained his civilian appearance.

"Impressive." said Linda in awe.

"Well let's head home." said Kyle as he and his mother made their way home.

The next morning, Kyle awoke, got ready, and head downstairs to where his mother was enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning mom." said Kyle.

"Good morning dear." replied his mother.

"I'm heading out." said Kyle. "Heading to Elementia."

"Wait Kyle." said his mother.

"What is it." said Kyle looking at his watch. "It's 10:15, I gotta get moving."

"Take this." said Linda as she gave Kyle a large red duffle bag.

"What's this for?" asked Kyle.

"There's sets of clothes for a week here, along with some other toiletries." replied his mother. "Just in case you plan on spending time on Elementia."

"Thanks mom." said Kyle as he took the bag and went to the door. "Bye mom."

"Goodbye Kyle, be safe." said Linda.

Ten minutes later, Kyle arrived at the park, then later, the other rangers came and soon, they began to discuss.

"So how did you get your parents to agree?" asked Kyle.

"It's a pretty convenient that it's spring break." said Cyrus. "I just told them that I was going on a class trip over break."

"Our's was pretty much the same." added the others.

"I see you guys packed up too." said Kyle as he noticed the other's duffle bags, conveniently identical to their ranger colors.

"Yeah, it would seem pretty suspicious if we were going on a trip without packing." said Fiona.

"Well then, it's time we get moving." said Roxanne.

"Right, but first..." began Kyle. "Ready."

"Ready." replied the others in unison.

"It's Morphin Time, Geo Stones set." said the team. "Power up...Harmonize the Elements!"

"So, exactly how are we getting to Elementia?" asked Fiona.

"I think we're supposed to use our zords." replied Rudy. "But even then, we don't know exactly where Elementia is."

"The zords will know where to go." said Quake. "They're from Elementia after all."

"O.k then, call your zords and let's get moving." said Wave.

"From the depths of the Realms, we summon you." said the rangers in unison. "Obey our commands and come forth, _Geo Zords_!"

"It's time." said Kyle as he and the other rangers entered their zords.

"O.k zords, take us to Elementia." said Krista, but to her surprise, nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Krista.

"Insert your Geo Stones." said Gayle. "From within, we can guide the zords to Elementia."

"O.k then." said Kyle. "Geo Stone set."

As the other rangers inserted their Geo Stones into their zord locks, the zords suddenly started to shake, then in barely any time at all, zoomed into the air and left Earth's atmosphere.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Whyatt. "So how long until we reach Elementia."

"At the speed we're going at." replied Frost. "It should take about...thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, the rangers had left the Milky Way Galaxy and entered the Genesis Galaxy, and not far in the distance, they saw Elementia, but the planet's outer appearance seemed crumbly.

"What's happening to Elementia?" asked Roxanne.

"The planet is starting to undo itself." replied Illumi.

"Please elaborate." said Kyle.

"After the Geo Stones were created, they wandered the outskirts of Genesis until an asteroid hit them, and with their power, they created a planet around, which eventually became Elementia, but ever since the stones left the atmosphere, the planet that was formed around the asteroid is starting to crumble, and soon everything and everyone in Elementia will disappear and all that will remain is the asteroid." explained Bolt.

"Then what are we waiting for, to Elementia." said Kyle as the zords raced towards the crumbling planet.

"Rangers, the zords have a setting that will transport you to the Neutral Zone while they return to their Realms." said Flame. "Just say, "Neutral Zone Eject."

"Neutral Zone Eject." said the rangers in unison as they transformed into beams of energy and shot out of their zords towards the Neutral Zone, meanwhile, the zords returned their respective Realms, once the rangers arrived at the Neutral Zone, they turned back to normal.

"Wow, so this is the Neutral Zone." said Fiona with awe.

"Yes, this is where Zakar defeated us." said Wave, thinking back to their first encounter with Zakar and how little he was able to assist his team.

Then suddenly, the area began to shake violently and debris fell from above, but the rangers used their Geo power to keep falling debris from hitting them.

"This doesn't look so good." said Rudy. "What do we do to restore the planet."

"The stones must be put into their resting place." replied Gayle. "That's where they were before we initiated _Final Protocol_."

"Where is the resting place?" asked Krista.

"They're over there." replied Flame as he pointed to a pedestal having seven molds, each resembling the shape of a Geo Stone. "Put them in there."

"O.k!" exclaimed the rangers as they ran toward the resting place, blasting any debris in their way, then they arrived.

"Insert your stones." said Kyle as he and the others took their Geo Stones and inserted them inside the molds in the pedestal, then suddenly, the shaking stopped, the debris stopped falling, and everything started to restore itself.

"We did it." said Krista. "We saved Elementia."

Then after she said this, the Geo Stones began to glow and seven beams of energy shot out of them, then those beams of energy began to take shape and they revealed familiar figures.

"Kyle, it's the guardians!" exclaimed Fiona with joy. "They're free."

"Yes we are." said Flame. "But how?"

"I might know." said Whyatt. "You said the Stones left their resting place after you used _Final Protocol_ , so maybe after the stones returned to their resting place, the protocol reversed itself, sending you out of the Geo Stones."

"I guess that could explain for what happened." said Wave.

"Great, now we completed our mission, let's go home." said Roxanne.

"Wait Roxie, why don't you all stay on Elementia a while." said Illumi. "You might not get another chance like this again."

"I agree." said Fiona as she took Kyle's hand. "Who knows, maybe Kyle and I can have our honeymoon here."

"Wow sis." said Whyatt. "You're really getting used to the whole couple thing."

"You're right Fiona." said Kyle. "Besides, Elementia is the perfect place for an adventure."

"You'll never change." said Fiona.

"Wait, I think we left our bags in the zords." said Cyrus.

"There right behind you." said Frost. "When you ejected out of the zords, your bags were transported too."

"Nice." said Rudy as he took his bags. "What Realm do you want to check out first."

"I don't know, but one thing's sure." began Kyle as he and the others turned to the Realm portals. "Rangers, it's time for another adventure."

 **Author's note:** This is the final chapter of this story. If this story can get about 15 favorites, I'll upload the second story called, "Power Rangers Geo Guardians 2: Into the Realms." Aside from that, thank you for your support.


End file.
